1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to a body supporting chair and, more particularly, to a chair or seat which is specifically designed to facilitate marital copulation. It often becomes necessary for couples to restrain from sexual relations when the woman is pregnant and has reached a certain stage in the pregnancy. In absence of any medical complications due to pregnancy, this abstinence is attributable to the fact that is is uncomfortable for the woman to bear the weight of the man, and difficult for her to engage in the movements required to assume various positions. Additionally, many couples experience a certain amount of mental anguish during intimacy in the course of pregnancy, fearing that the man's weight will harm the unborn child. Thus, concern for the baby's safety frequently leads to restraint in couples otherwise not medically prohibited from engaging in sexual relations.
Couples wherein one of the partners has a physical malday also experience difficulties when performing sexual relations. Numerous acute and chronic medical conditions are characterized by indications which may curtail a partner's ability to move naturally and/or support, even partially, the weight of another person. These medical conditions may make it painful, and even detrimental, for couples to copulate. Chief among the latter types of problems are back injuries and weaknesses, leg and arm disabilities, and post-operative tissue damage and soreness.
In addition to the relatively minor medical conditions noted above, there are more severe physical limitations which create problems for couples engaging in sexual relations. A handicapped individual, for example, may find it physically and emotionally difficult to self-confidently participate in sexual intimacy. A physically handicapped person may not only encounter positional difficulties, but may also experience a lack of self-confidence due to complete reliance upon the other partner in assuming a reclining position.
Thus, the need exists for a body supporting chair which is specifically designed for and adapted to comfortably and securely support a person for copulation. The need exists for such a chair to be easily and safely usable by physically impared persons. Moreover, it is desirable that such a chair be capable of adjustment to satisfy individual positional requirements, and that it be visually attractive. While primarily fulfilling the needs of those possessing temporary or permanent physical impairments, it is obvious that such a chair would also be beneficial for the variety it offers to couples not curtailed by physical limitations.
The present invention addresses and fulfills the foregoing need by providing a body supporting chair which comfortably and safely supports a woman in a seated position for sexual relations. Because the woman is seated, it is not necessary for her to possess lower body strength, or support any of the weight of her mate. Moreover, the fact that the man may stand provides advantages in cases where it might be uncomfortable for the man to be prone. The seat of the present invention is particularly configured to allow close association between the partners, and is adjustable vertically with respect to the floor or other supporting surface in order to accommodate the comfort and various physical characteristics of both partners. The latter feature also permits the seat to be positioned so as to allow a handicapped individual to make the transfer from a wheelchair to the seat, and vice versa, in a safe and dignified manner, thereby restoring self-confidence and self-reliance. The seat is adapted for rotation in the horizontal plane to provide additional degrees of movement which, due to physical conditions, might not normally be available to the partners. Additionally, the seat may have a built-in vibrator.
The present invention is further characterized by the fact that it may be easily and safely operated by physically impared persons. Vertical adjustment of the seat is easily accomplished, not requiring any heavy lifting or complex manipulation. Furthermore, the body support of the present invention is adaptable to diverse interior design preferences in that it is attractive, it is mountable on a horizontal or vertical support surface, and it may assume the form of a standing piece of furniture, or it may be folded into a generally concealed position when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a chair or support for facilitating copulation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,761, issued to Perlin on Feb. 25, 1986, discloses a lounge or bed intended to provide a more comfortable means of copulation by allowing a woman to stand vertically oven a man lying horizontally on the bed, with the thighs of a woman fitted into cut-away areas on the bed, thereby establishing closer contact. It is apparent that the latter arrangement requires that the woman be physically agile and of normal strength, and that the man support at least part of the woman's weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,091, issued on May 28, 1974 to Metzger, similarly teaches a couch for supporting a person's body while consumating an act of intimacy. The couch is formed of interrelated head, body and foot portions. The body portion supports the trunk of the user, and the foot portion supports the thighs of the user in an inclined manner. This device, too, requires the user to assume a reclining position and to support the weight of a partner.
The prior art also teaches a chair having a seat which is rotatable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,992, issued on May 1, 1951 to Goodrich, is directed to an exercising chair wherein the seat is supported by a shaft mounted for rotation in a pedestal base. The seat is adapted to be oscillated back and forth by the user with respect to a stationary back member and arm supports. The seat is not intended to facilitate copulation, and is not vertically adjustable.
Sarrafian et al, which issued on Dec. 16, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,200, also shows a table, in this case for a person's feet, which is adjustable in a horizontal plane. The table is provide with a pair of outwardly diverging branches which are pivotably adjustable in a horizontal plane.
It is further known in the prior art to provide a support for therapeutic purposes which is adjustable in a vertical direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,308, for instance, which issued on Mar. 22, 1983 to Pisanee, discloses an odontological chair having a base adapted for upward and downward adjustment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,983 to Tommasino, which issued on Apr. 13, 1976, discloses a physical therapy board characterized by vertically adjustable knee and foot rests.
It is evident from the foregoing that the prior art does not provide a body support for sexual relations as specifically characterized by the present invention.